Breaking Point
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: /She was like a drug.She made him feel,what was the word…'high.'It was a feeling he never wanted to come down from...It wasn't long before he realized that he loved her./ Revolution.
1. Part 1

This has been in my fanfic folder for months now. The other half is in my notebook and I'm still tweaking (just figured out how to end it!). I figured I'd go ahead a post this now to give me some incentive to finish the rest. I own nothing. And for those that read "Sorry", it's just a one-shot. I thought I would indulge my inner azureshipper. The rp ended with Anzu staying with Yami.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

**Part 1**

Yami watched the graceful dancer from his place in the Soul Room. He watched her as she walked beside Yuugi from class to class. As she leaned over her desk, focused intently on her work, her chocolate locks falling over her pale face like a curtain that he so longed to bush back behind her ear so that he may once more gaze upon the childlike innocence and beauty in her face.

Yami did not have many hobbies. Duel Monsters and wandering his rooms, searching for answer to his clouded past was all he had. Since he was a spirit, he didn't need sleep. He was forever awake. He never missed a moment of Yuugi's life.

So, naturally, Yami turned his sights on Yuugi's friends. They provided him with entertainment. The way they bantered with each other. The way they supported each other. It amazed the ancient spirit.

However, nothing so amazed him than Anzu. Watching over Anzu became his favorite past time. It gave him something to do besides wandering the halls that never changed or structuring his beloved deck.

His feelings towards her had been friendship at first. Something about her made him feel different; lighter. Being with her or just being in her presence inside Yuugi was enough to make him believe, for just a few moments, that he wasn't a monster, that he was apart of her world. That every Penalty Game he had served had never happened.

She was like a drug. She made him feel, what was the word…'high.' It was a feeling he never wanted to come down from.

Everyday, she grew more beautiful to him as he discovered something new about her. Like the way that when she smiled, her cheeks turned slightly pink and her eyes sparkled. Or the way that her upper lip was slightly larger than her bottom lip and that her lips themselves were shaped like a finely made bow.

It wasn't long before he realized that he loved her.

He would find excuses to spend time with her. And Yuugi, Ra bless him, allowed him those times with her.

Once, Yami had told Yuugi that he wanted to help Anzu with something. Yuugi, innocent little Yuugi, had smiled and said, "Sure, Pharaoh."

The spirit had called Anzu and asked her to meet him at the small dinner they had had lunch at on their "date" a year ago. Anzu easily agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they were once more sitting at a small table drinking milkshakes. (Even though Yami found the refreshment rather disgusting, Anzu loved them and he drank them to make her happy.)

She cutely slurped her strawberry shake once more before sitting it on the table. "So, Pharaoh, what's up?" She asked kindly, smiling.

And that was something else he loved about her. She always had a smile on her face.

Yami glanced down at his shake, his fingers gripping it lightly. "I…wanted to know if you had practiced your dueling anymore." He lied.

He looked back at her through his golden fringe. Her smile faltered slightly and her eyes saddened, her brows pulling together a little. If he had not known her so well, he would not have even noticed the minute changes.

"After my duel with Krump, I've not wanted to duel much anymore." She answered him softly.

He wanted to slap himself. Of course. Why would she want to duel again after Krump had forced her into her last duel? That was probably what had her upset: Thinking about how she had nearly lost her mind.

"Oh. Of course. That is understandable." He muttered.

She captured her bottom lip in her teeth for a moment, rubbing it back and forth under her upper teeth. "Is that…all you wanted, Yami?" She whispered, hope dwelling in her oceanic eyes.

The Pharaoh looked back down at his shake. "Yes." He lied again. He then took a small sip of bitterly sweet drink.

"Oh." Was her quiet answer.

Yami knew then she wasn't upset about dueling…

He decided to leave her alone for awhile.

It had been about a month until he returned to observing Anzu from afar. He had picked up on a usual feeling coming from Yuugi: worry. It didn't take long to leaf threw his hikari's memories to learn the cause of it.

Rage boiled inside of the ancient Pharaoh at what he saw. The darkness that he had so well kept locked inside, began to claw to the surface like a trapped monster.

The students of Domino High were spreading rumors about his precious Anzu.

_"Look at the way she is always hanging around Mutou."_

_ "She's such a slut."_

_ "It's because he's so good at Duel Monsters."_

_ "She's just pretending to like it. She just wants to be popular."_

_ "She can't even play the game. She's just a fangirl."_

And that was just from the girls. The boys were far worse (in his opinion).

_"She thinks Mutou is a real man? She should see me."_

_ "Look at those short skirts of hers. Let me tell you what they are: easy access."_

The difference between what the genders were saying was that the girls were just jealous. Meanwhile, most of the males were jostling each other in hopes of being the first one to get to Anzu. They wanted to have sex with her with or without her permission.

As Yami observed the desirable girl. She appeared to not be affected by what was whispered around her. She still smiled. She still went home with Yuugi after school and watched him as he worked and played in the game shop. She kept going to work at five everyday.

And though the harsh and untrue words spoken about her made Yami want to mind crush everyone involved, the spirit refrained from doing so. He knew that she would not like it. She could never harm another being or ask them to be harmed, no matter what they did to her or her friends. She always believed that a fair justice would be served to them. He wondered with amusement how she would feel if she learned that he had served his own version of "fair justice" to a few humans that had treated her poorly.

Regardless, that was another reason why he loved her. She was always so peaceful. However, she could also get fired up enough to make even him nervous. Her light and pure soul, though laced with a spice all her own, attracted his dark and tainted one, similar to the way his aibou's did.

Though, as the weeks went by, Yami began to notice subtle changes in Anzu. Her eyes began to dull, no longer shinning as brightly as they once did. She kept to herself and barely spoke to the gang anymore. Yami could sense Yuugi's growing distress about the situation.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>The rest will be up soon.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	2. Part 2

And here's part two, finally. I'm going to go finish my other one shot and hopefully have it up by the end of the week. I'm sorry that I'm not posting too much anymore...School and life tends to do that. Anyway, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

**Part 2**

The breaking point came when Yuugi met Anzu at the shoe lockers one day after school. Anzu had slipped off her pink school jacket to cool off, as spring was approaching and the afternoons were growing warmer. However, as she was sliding it off her left arm, she froze when she heard Yuugi gasp loudly. She quickly slipped her stuffy jacket back on. But it was too late.

They had seen it. They had seen the dark purple bruises on her arm shaped like fingers that marred her perfect pale skin.

Yami immediately took over. He vaguely noticed how her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed slightly, but he paid it no mind as he carefully pushed her up against the row of lockers. Anzu's face paled beneath her blush as she stared at him with wide eyes. His hands went to her shoulders and he began to push her jacket down.

Anzu did not try to stop him; she merely glanced around with her eyes nervously. "Pharaoh…this isn't the place to talk about this…"

He gave her no reply, though he so very much wanted to tell her that there was no right place to talk about someone harming her. He locked his jaw as he pulled the jacket from her arms and tossed it onto a bench behind them. He gently took her arm and examined the bruise, carefully brushing his fingers over the violet streaks. His crimson eyes met her sapphire ones when she winced from the feather like pressure.

"Who did this?" He demanded, his voice dripping with possessive venom. Whoever had dared to man handle his precious Anzu would pay dearly.

She looked away. "I…it's nothing. I…I tripped and this guy grabbed my arm before I fell." She kept her eyes averted from his hard gaze.

One of his hands went to her face. He cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. "I know when you are lying Anzu. You are lying to me now. Now, tell me the truth. Who has hurt you?" His voice and eyes were mesmerizing and Anzu was immediately under his spell. She told him everything.

"Keirebu. He follows me to and from work. He keeps trying to…" She blushed deeply and looked down with her eyes.

"He keeps trying to what, Anzu?" He whispered, half knowing what she would say.

She met his gaze, her face bright red. She was uncertain of how to tell him the truth. "He…he wants me to…sleep with him…" She muttered, hoping he had not heard her.

Rage filled the spirit at the confirmation of his fears. He had to focus all of his energy on keeping his face and voice calm. "I'm going with you to Burger World tonight."

Anzu had tried to stop him, but it had been futile. Two hours later, Yami sat at one of Anzu's booths at Burger World nursing a soft drink. He knew his presence disturbed Anzu, but he could not leave. Keirebu had threatened and hurt her. Yami would make him pay dearly.

Yami's narrowed crimson eyes watched Anzu as she darted from table to table, filling orders, refilling drinks, and smiling happily. Of course, her smile _looked_ happy, but Yami knew. He knew every subtle change in her face. He knew she was scared –terrified- and tense.

As her shift drew to an end, she ghosted over to his booth. "See, I told you it was nothing. It was a one-time thing." Her voice was high pitched and cracked.

Yami raised a slender brow. "Then why are you nervous?" His voice was low so as only she could hear it.

Anzu opened her mouth to retort when the bell above the door rang out. Anzu tensed –the way she had everytime the bell had rang- and slowly turned to greet the customer. However, unlike the other times, her stance did not relax. Yami's eyes of blood snapped to the door and he stood quickly, moving to stand beside Anzu, his stance protective and somewhat possessive.

The boy that had entered, Keirebu, was bigger and taller than Yami. He wore an oversized purple shirt and faded denim jeans. He was pale, yet red-faced with a mop of blonde hair that fell into his pale blue eyes. He grinned when he spotted Anzu.

Anzu shrank into herself and moved closer to Yami. The Pharaoh kept his eyes locked on Keirebu.

"Anzu!" He called, moving towards them. His gaze slide over to Yami and he gave a mean and wicked smile. "Well, look who it is. The famous Mutou Yuugi. The King of Games."

Yami and Anzu remained silent. The conversations belonging to the scant other customers slowed to a stop. Tension built in the air, making it thick. The only sounds were from the soft clicking of Keirebu's sneakers and the grill sizzling in the back. The peaked out the service window, his small black eyes wide and a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Keirebu's smirk grew. "You think you're so cool, don't cha? 'Cause you're the mother flippin' King of Games. But you're _nothing_. You have no real friends. The only reason_ she _hangs out with you is because you're Yu-Gi-Oh. She's just a little attention whore."

Yami's gaze flickered once more to Anzu, he could see the tears welling in her oceanic eyes. Her lips quivered and she shook her head, her shoulders slumped…She looked absolutely _hopeless_. "Keirebu, stop…please…You're lying." She mumbled thickly.

Yami turned his attention back to Keirebu. "You don't know her. Everything you claim is false."

Keirebu snorted. "Apparently you don't know her. All girls are the same. They only care about themselves. She's just one in a million."

_She's just one in a million._

_ One in a million._

Yami's hands fisted, his knuckles cracking loudly. "She is one in a million. If you took a million girls, I would guarantee that you would not find another girl like her. In fact, I would bet on it."

The bully chuckled. "Too bad you can't. There's no way to test your theory."

The gamer smirked, an old gleam entering his eyes. Anzu blinked slowly and looked up at him. "Yami…" He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye before looking back at his opponent.

"Let's play a game. A shadow game."

Anzu clutched Yami's hand tightly between her own two. "Yami, please…"

Yami paid her no mind, his sharp attention not wavering from Keirebu. At length, he nodded. "Alright. I'll accept your game challenge," he nodded his head towards the blue-eyed dancer. "Winner gets the girl."

Anzu shivered under his gaze. She narrowed her eyes at Yami. "Don't you dare lose. I'm not a constellation prize!"

Yami finally looked down at her. "I never lose." He then nodded his agreement at Keirebu. "Winner gets Anzu."

And then, the Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead as around then, swirling black and purple mist covered everything. The diner disappeared and there was a feminine yelp of surprise as Anzu vanished. Keirebu looked around nervously, shocked that the other youth had been able to actually challenge him.

A loud popping noise sounded, as, literally, a million Anzus surrounded them. They all wore the waitress outfit, all had the same hair and eyes…They was no way to know which was the real Anzu.

Keirebu blinked and began mumbling uncertainties. "Just…uh…what happens…loser…"

Yami smirked darkly. "The loser shall see. Now," he held his arm out. "Take your pick. Which is the real Anzu? If she is truly _just_ one in a million, any of these will be the real one. However, if she is one in a million, there will only be one Anzu."

Keirebu blinked. "Shouldn't be too hard." And then he set off. His eyes wheeled around searching for a girl. After all, she was not anything special. Any girl would work. He just wanted one that he would have the most fun with after he won. He set forward and grabbed the closest girl by her arm. He yanked her forward and clutched her to himself. "This is Anzu."

Yami nodded. "Very well. Now, I make my choice."

The Pharaoh went about finding Anzu a different way. He knew the truth. There was only one Anzu. In the sea of azure eyes around him, there was only one pair that was like staring into a crystal clear ocean. Only one girl with pale skin that flushed when she smiled. Only one girl that dreamed to be a dancer and had the skills to be one. Only one girl that loved her friends more than anything and would do anything for them. Only one girl that was brave enough to stay be his side in his darkest hours.

Only one that he loved.

And that's when he knew. He lifted his hand and pointed to an Anzu in the far back. "Anzu," he whispered. The girl blinked. Around them, the others faded away leaving Yami, Keirebu, and the two Anzus. Yami held out his hand and his Anzu slowly walked towards him, taking his hand in her own. He then turned to Keirebu.

"And now, we see who the real Anzu is. Your move."

Keirebu swallowed thickly before plastering on a confident grin. He pushed his Anzu forward. "Alright. Speak, girl," he commanded. Yami winced. No one should ever speak to Anzu –or another person- like a dog.

Keirebu's Anzu tilted her head to the side, grinned, and stared ahead blankly. She opened her mouth and shouted out, "Friendship!" in a loud, obnoxious voice.

Yami's Anzu blinked her eyes of sapphire. "Do I…really sound like that?"

Keirebu's red face paled as the imposter Anzu faded away. He knew he had lost…What he didn't know was what his punishment would be. His beady eyes widened as he stared at Yami's cold face, the Eye of Sennen glowing brightly. The dark gamer held out his hand, his fingers spread wide, and his eyes narrowed, his thick ebony lashes brushing at the corners of his unearthly eyes.

"Keirebu. You could not realize that each person is special. That every girl truly is one in a million, not just one in a million. The acceptable punishment is to make you just that. Just one in a million. Boring. Unable to stand out. Trapped in a world where no one sees you, no one cares. No one loves you." His voice was low, deadly. Not only did Keirebu shiver in fear, but so did Anzu.

The dancer looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes of sapphire. Her hand tightened around Yami's as he spared her a glance. Their eyes clashing. Yami searched her tearful eyes. His own softened at seeing her scared.

"Yami…let him go…please. You've proved your point." She whispered softly.

The spirit blinked slowly at her quiet plea. The Eye slowly fading away and leaving ghostly pale skin in its absence. She was right. He had taught Keirebu the intended lesson, there was no need to punish him. And Anzu…the one he longed to protect…did not want the bully to be punished.

Anzu's pure desire out weighted his own darker ones. He would not revert back to those days of being a monster of the darkness.

Slowly, he turned his attention back to Keirebu. "You should thank her," the gamer of darkness said quietly as around them, the shadows began to fade away.

They vaguely heard Keirebu stutteringly offer his thanks and apologies. His voice grew dimmer as, around Anzu and Yami, Anzu's front porch came into focus. Anzu began to relax at seeing the familiar white, wooden rails, steps, floor, and door. Her childlike eyes returned to Yami's as he stared at her curiously.

She blushed softly in the darkness. "Thanks…"

The only way Yami could think of to offer his welcome and his own thanks for her saving him from his own darkness was to pull her closer…

And kiss her softly.

And she returned it.

**End**


End file.
